Lavender Heaven
by narutofanficwriter
Summary: Naruto gets back from his training trip. After he sees Hinata, he can't stop thinking about her. Will he discover he loves her? Rated M for safety.
1. Naruto's Back!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A boy in a orange jumpsuit looked down on Konoha with happiness and smiled happily.

"I can't believe it's been 2 years since I was last here! I've been gone so long!"_I better go see Tsunade and catch up on what's been going on!_ He ran of into the heart of the village.

Time Skip------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------30 minutes

A pink haired girl walked into the Hokage's office where Naruto and Tsunade were chatting good-naturedly.

"Tsunade we're back from our- Naruto! Is that you?" Sakura said

"In the flesh"

"I can't believe you're back!"

"Well I am!"

"I can see that!"

"Alright enough chatting!!" Tsunade barked, glaring at the teens.

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused, snapping to attention.

"Naruto, your free to go, but before you go, here's something for coming to see me", she threw a key-ring at him.

"What's this?"

"Oh, just a homecoming present. Go to 312 Meadow Wood Lane and you'll find a surprise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's so short**


	2. Meeting Hinata

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.**  
(note:there is a time skip between ch.1 and ch.2)  
_I wonder what the surprise i_s thinking  
"Hey Hinata" talking

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm almost there! _Naruto thought as he ran, _I wonder what the surprise is! _When he finally got to Meadow Wood Lane, he slowed down _308...309...310...311...312...Wait! there it is!_ When he looked up at the "surprise" Tsunade had gotten him, he nearly fainted. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Tsunade got me a HOUSE!!!_ He ran around for a few minutes then stopped. _I should go inside!! _He thought, feeling stupid. He ran up to the front door, but when he turned the doorknob, it was locked. _I should of asked for the key!! _He thought. _Wait, the key ring she gave me._ He inserted it into the keyhole and turned. He opened the door and very nearly died of joy on the spot. _THIS IS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME!!!!!_ he thought happily. There was ninja stuff, ramen beautiful floors and walls and ceilings, a **HUGE** LCD, flat screen HDTV, and something he didn't notice, an exact replica of his black teddy bear from when he was a kid, Yamiyo.

Time skip----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------One Day

As Naruto walked to his favorite ramen place, he noticed a lot of people he recognized. And a **LOT** of people noticed him. But for some reason when he stepped into his favorite ramen place(Ichiraku) a girl with short, black hair and big, lavender eyes didn't notice him.  
"Hey Hinata", he said, sliding into a seat next to her.  
"Hello Naruto-kun", she said not glancing at him. Naruto waited and counted in his head; _1...2...3...4...5  
_Hinata gasped.  
"Naruto-kun!!!! You're back"  
"The way you say it like that, it seems like it's a big deal"  
"But it is a big deal!"  
"Hinata"  
"What?"  
"I was _joking"  
_"Oh. I knew that"  
"Anyway, wanna come see my new house?  
"Um...OK"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Yamiyo is here to stay so expect him in the future chapters. By the way, Yamiyo means 'in the dark' hence the black coloring on the teddy bear


	3. Going For A Swim

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto in any way, but I do own Yamiyo, so there!**  
this chapter has 33 Naruto, 33 Hinata, 20 Sakura, 1 Yamiyo, 13 stupid, and 100 Fanfiction!!!

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Naruto"  
"Yeah?"  
"This is your house?!"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow."  
"I know. Kinda dusty though."  
"I'll help you clean it up. Wait here"  
Hinata ran out the door, to get some cleaning supplies. On the way, she kept thinking about Naruto and his huge house._ Naruto-kun has the biggest house I've ever seen. And he lives there alone. I wonder if i can muster up the courage to ask him out. I just can't stop thinking about him._

_----------------------------------------------_--------------------------------------------------------_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I just can't seem to stop thinking about her. I wonder if I like her. No, because I like Sakura. Don't I? Maybe I do like Hinata. After all, she has those big lavender eyes, a great bod, and she can use the byakugan so well. In fact the more I think about her the more I'm sure I like her. In fact I know I like her. I wonder if I can muster up the courage to ask her out._

Time skip_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_------------------2 hours

"Wew! I think that's the last of it", Naruto said sweeping a cloud of dust out the door.  
"Yeah, I think we got it", Hinata said, noticing a black teddy bear on the floor.  
''What's this?'', Hinata asked Naruto.  
''I don't know. Let me see"Hey, let's explore this place some more!! Come on!"  
"O-ok Naruto-kun", Hinata said, following Naruto has he ran off. They explored the whole mansion from top to bottom, dusting as they went. Finally, they came upon a door that was decorated wery nicely.  
''What's in here?" Naruto said, thinking out loud.  
''Let's find out'', said Hinata. They pushed the door open together.  
''Wow"  
"I know", said Naruto, looking on a huge jacuzzi with jets, controllable temperature, steps leading into the water, and seats with cup holders that kept your cup out of the water but in reach.  
''Hinata?"  
''Yeah?''  
''Run back to your house and get your swimsuit. We're going in this thing"

Time Skip---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------30 minutes

"Naruto, I'm back'', Hinata said, walking up behind Naruto and carrying a lavender swimsuit that had spirals on the boobs and butt.  
"Good. No go change in the other room''

Time Skip-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------30 minutes (a.n. : plz do not say i'm a perv after i describe hinata in her swimsuit)

Hinata walked out in her swimsuit.  
''So how do I look Naruto-kun?''  
Naruto almost lost his jaw it dropped so far. Her swimsuit was skimpier than the usual and was pretty tight. It showed off her boobs and butt fantastically. There was probably more skin showing then covered up. It complimented her eyes nicely but did it in a subtle way. In other words, it was the perfect swimsuit.  
''G-g-g-great Hinata'', he said. Hinata slid into the jacuzzi gracefully and started swimming around theedge Naruto followed, and soon, of course he splashed her accindentally(wink wink). So of course, she splashed him back.  
''What was that for?''  
''For splashing me", Hinata said simply. Then Naruto splashed her. Which started a water war with lots of splashing and shouting. Then they played damsel in disteress where Naruto made clones of himself and had one carry Hinata off. Then he 'saved' her by beating it up. Then they got out of the pool._ Ok, I'm going to do it_, Naruto thought.  
''Hinata''  
''Yes?''  
''Weeeell, I like you and you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would give me the honor of being my girlfriend", Naruto said. Hinata opened her eyes very wide in shock, then promptly fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it wasn't good. I'm sorry the chapters are so short, but I get writers block and cramps:( Anyway next chapter more Yamiyo. Naruto's gonna start carrying him in his back pack. Also, _**REVEIW!!!!!**_ or I will...well, let's hope it doesn't come to that.  
Match Maker quizz(pick one guy and one girl and put in a review. the most votes for a couple, i'll put in the story) :  
Girls: Guys:  
1.Sakura 1.Sasuke  
2.Ino 2.Choji  
3.Temari 3.Shikamaru  
4.TenTen 4.Neji


	4. Yes

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, because if I did, I would be in it.  
**I gonna make some of this chapter centered on Yamiyo. I know I'm getting obsessed with him, but your gonna hafta review if you want a new twist. Send reviews please!! I can't make a couple unless you send them in!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood over an unconscious Hinata. _Crap. I hope I didn't offend her. I thought maybe she would go out with me, but obviously, a great girl like Hinata doesn't go for losers like me._  
''Hellooo. Hinaaaaataaaa", Naruto called out to her softly.  
"Huh? Wuzzit?" she said groggily  
"You fainted after I...ummm...asked you out"  
"Huh? Then it wasn't a dream?" she asked, sitting up sharply.  
"Uh, no"  
''Well my answer is..."

Character Switch--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yamiyo

_Hi. My name is Yamiyo. I'm here to tell you about Naruto's and my history. Well, first he loved me. He took me everywhere and hugged me and everything. I helped him especially when those adults and kids were rude to him about being a monster. Lucky for him, I didn't think so. Then he started not getting as interested in me. It was fine until he totally blew me off and went on that training thing with Jiriaya. Then he comes back and he comes into the house and he notices everything but me. How screwed up is that? I wish I was a human so he'd actually notice  me._

Character Switch---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naruto

"...Yes!!! Of course I'll go out with you!!"  
"Awesome!!" Naruto said happily, "so how bout we meet up tomorrow for a date?"  
"Where should we go?"  
"Why don't you come over? I don't want anyone to notice that we're going out"  
"OK''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I wanted to end it at the first date plan, so it's really short. Also, that "I wish I was a human so he'd actually notice me" comment is going to turn into a Pinocchio/Velveteen Rabbit thing, Also, here's an updated version of the quizz(plz use names, not numbers):  
1.Sakura -------------1.Sasuke  
2.Ino -----------------2.Choji  
3.Temari ------------3.Shikamaru  
4.TenTen------------ 4.Neji  
----------------------- 5.Garaa  
_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *


	5. Everyone Knows

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto...Blah, Blah, Blah  
**2 chapters in 1 day!! All hail me!!!(JK) :P  
A/N: There is a 1 week time skip between the 4th and 5th chapter and Naruto and Hinata have started kissing, but are keeping it hidden) (Sakura is the starting character in this chapter)   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hinata!" said Sakura as she passed Hinata and Naruto walking and talking.  
"Hey Sakura!" they called back. Only until they had gone past did Sakura realize what them walking together meant._Since they had never done it before they had to be...no, that was crazy. Naruto and Hinata couldn't be going out. Or could they?_

Character Change_-----------------------------------------------------_---------------------Narrator

Sakura wasn't the only one who noticed something different about Naruto and Hinata. Everyone noticed them walking, talking, and laughing with each other. Nobody knew for sure, but everyone thought itAnd finally Sakura couldn't handle it any more.  
"Naruto", she said one day.  
"What?" he asked  
"Are you going out with Hinata?"  
"Yup"  
"How long?"  
"About a week"  
"And you didn't tell me?", Sakura said, infuriated that Naruto would do that.  
"You didn't ask", said Naruto just as angry at Sakura for being nosy. Soon this elevated into a shouting match which Kakashi had to eventually break up.(A/N: I kno it's not good, but it's all i could think of)

Time Skip----------------------------------------------------------------------------1 day

Soon everyone knew about it. And most of the villagers disapproved of it. When Hinata and Naruto walked down the street, they had heads shaken at them, glaring looks, and the worst of all, just sad looks like 'she chose him???'. When Naruto and Hinata got back to his house, they slumped inside sad.  
''I can't believe how many people don't think we should be together", Naruto said, disappointed.  
"I know. It's almost like they hate us", Hinata said, in the same tone as Naruto.  
"Well, it's fine as long as I have you!" Naruto said, a little happier.  
"Yeah!" Hinata said. They sat down on the couch and watched a little T.V. when Hinata saw Yamiyo.  
"Hey, what's this?" she asked Naruto  
"Hey! That looks like Yamiyo, from when I was a kid! I think I'll strap him to my belt!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry. It's short and stupid but please review!!! I'm changing the back-pack Yamiyo to belt Yamiyo. Also, no more Pinocchio/Velveteen Rabbit thing


End file.
